Yokashi Saga (CookieKid247)
'''The Yokashi Saga, '''sometimes called the Chappa Saga, is the third saga in the Dragon Ball Reincarnation series and comes directly after The Gizard Valley Arc. This saga preceds the first DBR film, Meet the Norimakis. Gizard Valley Ends (Ep.1) Two hours later, Baba, Arashi, and Nicole are gathered around a campfire in the middle of the night. "So Arashi you don't remember anything at all?" Baba asks. "Nope, not much." Arashi says as he bites into his gooey marshmallow. To contradict Arashi's cheery mood, Nicole is timid, quiet, and distant from Arashi and Baba, she simply stares at her marshamallow. Arashi keeps eating, showing off his ferocious Saiyan appetite. Baba glances over at Nicole, still silent. "Arashi we have a long trip in the morning, you need some rest." Baba says. "Kay gramma." Arashi replies and he heads over to a tree and hangs upside from a branch bat-style. Baba moves closer to Nicole. "Is something bothering you Nicole?" Baba asks. "When Arashi fought the old man-what was he?" Nicole asks. "What was he?" Baba replies in a confused voice. "His eyes....were nothing, just white. His eyes were angry yet sad." Nicole flashes back to the battle between the two Phoenix Waves. "And it didn't happen until he fired that blast, he wasn't Arashi, he became something else." Nicole depressingly says. "Nicole, get some rest, I'll be sure to look into Saiyan heritage for blank eyes." Baba says. Nicole gets in her sleeping bag and lays by the fireplace until she drifts off to sleep. Hours upon hours until everyone is sound asleep. In the middle of the night, with his stomach rumbling, Arashi awakes and heads to his bag for something to eat. He rumages through his bag until he comes across a container of yakitori. "Mmmm" Arashi exlaims right before he gulps the dish down rapidly. In the middle of eating, Arashi looks up. "Wow the night sky is amazing!" Arashi marvels. Suddenly, the fog dissipates to uncover the glorious full moon. Arashi is locked onto the marvel in the night sky and soon the moon's rays hit Arashi. Arashi's eyes grow red and he slowly grows fangs. His body grows until he starts tearing through his clothes. Saiyan Issues (Ep.2) Arashi begins growing fur and his limbs expand and grow larger with every second. His consciousness is lost and he becomes savage animal. After several grueling minutes, the creature that was once Arashi, lets out a terrorizing howl that echoes for miles. Nicole, awoken by the noise, tries to wake up Baba. As Arashi causes destruction all through the valley, Baba tries ot form a plan. "Oh this is what I was afraid of." she says right before hearing a rustling sound. "Nicole, what are you doing?" Baba asks as Nicole ruffles through her bag. "I'm gonna shoot that thing!" Nicole yells. She pulls out a Hellsing 454 Casull Auto. "That thing is Arashi!" Baba yells.Nicole lowers her gun in awe of the havoc wrecked at the hands of Arashi. The two advance through the woods and dodged flying trees and giant boulders being hurled by the giant ape Arashi. Finally, they get to him. It's nearly impossible to avoid the earthquake-like steps of this beast. "Quick Nicole, we have to take off his tail!" Suddenly, Arashi releases a giant wave of fire from his mouth, while Nicole barely jumps out the way. Again with the Tail? (Ep.3) When she lands, Nicole army crawls over to a nearby rock monument while Baba tries to hold off Arashi's destruction. Baba uses her telekinesis to hold Arashi in place. Nicole begins to scale the rock. Baba struggles to keep the telekinesis held. "Hurry up Nicole! I can't hold on much longer!" she says. "Just hang in there!" Nicole says as she reaches the top of the monument.Baba's telekinesis starts to wear off and Arashi's right leg is freed, followed by his left leg. Sweat pours down Baba's face as she tries her hardest to keep ahold of the monsterous Great Ape Arashi. Despite her struggle, Arashi's arms burst through as Nicole loads her gun. Arashi uses his arms to tear through the remaining restraint like a vest. Nicole aims her gun at a now free Arashi's tail. "This bullet contains a piece of my heart!" Nicole yells just before she fires the gun. The bullet makes a clean hit, severing the tail. Nicole is relieved she was able to make the shot without harming Arashi, who lets out an agonizing howl and slowly transforms back to his normal form. In the Morning (Ep.4) Nicole climbs down the rock while Baba approaches Arashi, who is in a deep sleep. "Ew, why is he naked?" Nicole asks in disgust. "When they become like that their clothes rip right off. So naturally, when they revert back, they are naked." Baba explains. "Wait. I look at the moon all the time!! People don't turn into giant monkeys!!" Nicole says confidently. "You don't know do you?" Baba says intently. Ten minutes later Nicole and Baba are sitting by the fire back at the site. Arashi is wrapped in a thick blanket on Baba's back, still asleep. "Okay, Arashi is not human." Baba says. "If he's not human then what is he?" Nicole asks. "He's an alien." Baba tells her. "No way. You mean like E.T?" Nicole asks as she tries to touch Arashi's face similar to the way E.T touches people with his glowing finger. "Not that kinda alien you NITWIT!!!" Baba yells. "Oh." Nicole exclaims. "He's a Saiyan from a place called Planet Vegeta far off in the galaxy. Saiyans are born as savage, bloodthirsty warriors that love nothing more than to fight." Baba is interrupted by Nicole. "But Arashi's nothing like that!" she yells. "Exactly. Which makes me think there's something or someone making him the kind heart we know." Baba then sees visions of the past of Arashi with Mason shaking hands, and then Nicole and him sitting under the tree back on Catfish Island. "Anyway, I have to try my best to keep him on the straight and narrow because he may be the last Saiyan alive." Baba says. "So what are you gonna do?" Nicole asks. "He's too much to handle for me now, which is why tommorow we head for Shigai Valley." Baba says excitedly. Journey to Shigai (Ep.5) The camera pans to night sky, which changes to a sunny and humid afternoon. The trio are walking through a canyon in pursuit of Shigai Valley, where it is rumored that the legendary warrior Yokashi lives. "When did you start carrying a gun Nicole?" Baba asks. "Well..those entire seven seconds I was on my own, this guy tried to rob me so I beat 'em up and took his gun." Nicole says non-chalantly. An akward silence ensues. "It gets the job done." Nicole says as she wipes off fingerprints. Arashi then hops off Baba's back, and when he touches the ground, he immediately falls. "The heck?" Arashi says as he staggers to stand up, only to fall once more."Oh dear he'll have to learn to walk all over again." Baba says. "Why?" Nicole asks. "Saiyans use their tails for balance and ummm..." Baba hints before Nicole catches on. Nicole blushes "Sorry Puccho." she apologizes. Arashi the flips over into a handstand and kicks his shoes off. "Don't lie to me this is gotta be on of your spells! If my tail was shot off I think I'd remember." Arashi says. "Why doesn't he remember?" Nicole whispers to Baba. "Sshhh" Baba responds. Arashi proceeds walking through the canyon on his hands until he can walk with very few falls. An hour passes. A New Challenge (Ep. 6) "So if Jimmy cracked corn and no one cares? Then why do we still sing about it?" Arashi asks. "How do you even crack corn?" Nicole asks. "I don't understand old people."Arashi says. "Nicole. How are you sure no one followed you when you left the island?" Baba asks. "I don't. Why?" Nicole asks. "I have a feeling." Baba says nervously. A silhouette is shown at the top of the canyon edges. The shadowy figure then sets in motion. While walking, a thunderous impact rattles the entire canyon. The trio halts and Arashi steps foward to prepare for the oncoming threat. The rattles continue until a massive reptile with a burlap sack covering its' head appears. As it nears, the ntrburlap sack is seen to have ropes on it to control movement. Eyes follow the reogns until the master is revealed. At the helm of the multi-legged dinosaur creature is none other than the fearful King Chappa. "Father!" Nicole shouts. "You've kidnapped the villiage maiden and made her abjure her responsibilities. For this you must pay." Chappa states. :You threw her out like trash, I never kidnapped anyone!" Arashi argues. The dinosaur beneath Chappa lets out a deafining roar from under the burlap sack. "Sunlight is the Garara Gator's poison." Chappa says. Chappa points his index and middle finger at the sky. "Naitoshūtā!!" Chappa screams then fires a blast into the sky that turns the ever vibrant day into a haunting night. A maliciuous smile appears on the face of Chappa. Arashi vs. Chappa (Ep.7) Chappa then pulls away the burlap sack and the Garara Gator is set loose in its' natural setting. Arashi takes a fighting stance and tries to track the gator's movement with his eyes. From the shadows, the gator's tail swings and knocks Arashi down to the ground violently. As our hero struggles to his feet he fires a ki blast, which is useless against the Garara Gator. Arashi fires another ki blast, at full power, which seemingly has no effect either. Nicole takes out her handgun and loads a bullet. Nicole, shoots the Garara Gator, having little effect on him. Nicole then notices something very odd about the Garara Gator. King Chappa is loaning his ki to the beast to ensure his victory. Nicole rushes over to confront her father. Nicole grabs her fathers' leg, in tears. "Father please! Stop hurting him!" Nicole pleads. After looking at Arashi struggling against the monsterous Garara Gator, he looks back at his daughter. "HARLUT!!" he screams before delivering the Shura Gekiretsuken, leaving Nicole unconscious. Clamped onto the gators' leg, Arashi witnesses Chappa's act of dishonor. Angered that the defensless Nicole was felled by her own father, Arashi's anger builds up to the point where he makes a head-on rush at Chappa. With only a few Earth-shattering steps, the Garara Gator catches up to Arashi and pins him to the ground with its' gargantuan foot. Hero of Shadows (Ep.8) Chappa, gloatingly, walks over to Arashi's prone body. "Power is a virtue for only the strong little boy. Like right now...I have the power to crush you like an insect." Chappa brags as the gator's foot presses down and crushes Arashi until he coughs up blood. "Hahaha weep you little maggot!" Chappa demands. "You're wrong, I do have power. Just ask gramma. She says I'll save the world someday. I really don't know about that...but I do know I can't let bad guys like you keep walking." Arashi says lightly. Suddenly the shout "Taiyoken!!!" is heard followed by a blinding light that spreads and dissipates the darkness. The Garara Gator's eyes shrink and it's scaly armored skin begins to sizzle. As the garara gator loses energy, another shout is heard. "Demon Wind!!" and the impact is both seen and heard on the garara gator. After several minutes of what seems to be nothing more than a shadow decisively dominating the vicious monster known as the Garar Gator, it is lifted and slammed into unconsciousness. In awe, all watch as the mystery warrior climbs atop the fallen beast. Eyes then finally lay upon the physically displeasing warrior. "The gator's down and out now. Just focus on Chappa." he says to Arashi. He does just so. The serpent of man, Chappa, takes his stance and tells him. "I want this to be over quick...so don't even bother trying to defend yourself." in a menacing voice. "That's okay cuz I wanna show you my power." Arashi replies. My Power (Ep.9) "All will crumble before my mighty Eight Witches Technique!" King Chappa says as he prepares to perform it. Suddenly, and without warning, Chappa unleashes a barrage of punches that are so fast that it gives the illusion of eight arms. Arashi tries to evade the onslaught but eventually is engulfed in Chappa's technique. As Arash lays on the ground, bloody, he starts to speak to Chappa. "That technique is nothing to sneeze at...but I bet my life you couldn't do it again." Arashi provokes. "Ha! You dare taunt your own death, little boy? Very well. You'll be granted the honor of dying by my hands." Chappa then gathers his ki to perform the attack. "There's your weak spot!" Arashi says as he rushes towards Chappa and delivers a mighty punch to Chappa's side. "Shaa!" Chappa yells as he delivers a swift kick to Arashi's head., sending him flying back. Arashi again charges at Chappa and hits him with the Kidney Shot, followed by a brutal stomp of King Chappa's foot, leaving him yelling in pain. Arashi then places his hands on the ground but before he can do anything, Chappa once again punishes Arashi with the merciless Eight Witches Technique, this time knocking Arashi out cold. Chappa then grabs his unconscious daughter and surfs the body of the lifelss garara gator back to Catfish Islands. "No." Arashi whimpers. The mystery warrior scoops Arashi up in his arms. "You did good kid. I haven't seen a heart as pure as yours in a long time." the warrior says. "Baba I heard you were looking for me, but look no further. This kid is officially under the wing of Yokashi Sonbon." the man reveals himself as. "If we're gonna make progress, then we should start right away." he says. "Everyone. My truck is up the trail. Huddle in and I'll take him to Shigai to get him patched up." Yokashi says. Baba carries Arashi and loads him into the truck. The three drive off and Arashi asks. "Is the rabbit guy really strong?" to which Baba replies "More than you know, just rest for now." Baba says as Arashi drifts back into a state of unconsciousness due to wounds he suffered at the hands of Chappa. New Home (Season Finale Special) Arashi awakes a few hours later in a bed, bandaged up and sore. Baba hovers near and announces Arashi's awakening. Upon hearing, a strange woman runs in and hugs Arashi tightly. "Where am I?" Arashi asks. "Your'e in my abode, hidden inside the deepest part of the valley." an entering Yokashi says. "You suffered some pretty serious injuries from Chappa." Yokashi says. "Yeah but you put up one heckuva fight though." the woman says. "Yeah well it wasn't enough. Nicole's gone and who knows what Chappa's done with her." Arashi sulks. "She's fine Arashi." Yokashi says. "Really? Where is she?" Arashi asks.Yokashi directs his attention to a crystal ball. Inside it, Nicole is shown depressed, sitting in her room. "See? She's fine." Yokashi says. "You're safe here until you go get her." the woman says. "This place is so deep in Shigai that the highest of helicopters couldn't spot us. That's why Furry pays us to be a safehouse when things get too heavy." she continues. "If you're going to Catfish Island for her, then we should start training as soon as possible." Yokashi says. "But in the meantime, my name is Cream Corn. After a battle like that, ya gotta be hungry though. I'll fix you up a nice dinner." Cream Corn insists. Both Yokashi and Cream Corn try to get to know Arashi for the time being. "So Arashi, where are your parents?" Cream Corn asks. "Dead." Arashi replies with no emotion. "My parents died on a planet...Vegeta I think it was called." Arashi says. "A Saiyan..that's rare." Cream Corn says. "In fact it's unheard of. A Saiyan has never seeked me out before. A species that lives to fight." Yokashi explains. "That's pretty cool." Arashi says as he stuffs food in his mouth violently. "I don't know about Saiyan, but he sure is hungry." Cream Corn says with a giggle. "Whaddya say Arashi, let's get some rest and we can start training first thing in the morning." Yokashi says. "Here let me show you where your room is." Cream Corn says. Arashi then notices Baba outside and rushes to go talk to her. "Gramma why are you all the way out here?" Arashi asks. Baba sighs and then tells Arashi. "Arashi...this is the end of your journey with me." Baba says. "Whaddya mean?" Arashi asks. "When I accepted the task of looking after you, I said I wouldn't get attatched. Now I realize I've been lying to myself." Baba says. "So this means you're leaving?" Arashi asks. "Yokashi will take great care of you my boy." Baba says before climbing off her trademark crystal ball. She then walks over to Arashi and kisses him on the forehead. "Come see me when you've become a great warrior." Baba says. Arashi hangs his head in sadness. Baba then gets back on her crystal ball and hovers over Shigai Valley.Arashi then wipes the tears from his face and goes back inside. Cream Corn takes Arashi to his room and puts him in bed. Cream Corn begins to leave before Arashi calls her name. "Oh honey. You can call me Suzette if you like." she says. "Suzette." Arashi repeats in awe. Cream Corn smiles and turns off the light. Category:CookieKid247 Category:Dragon Ball Reincarnation Category:Fan Chapter Category:Fan Fiction